ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collect Call
}} Durkon contacts Roy via Sending, and learns of the other three at the Palace of Blood. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (also as sending) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ Transcript Roy: Ridiculous. How the hell were we supposed to know we couldn't just Wind Walk into an alleyway? They should post signs. Belkar: You know, I think I could make good money writing a guidebook to the jail cells of the world. Belkar: Dark but clean, I'd give this three stars—"Would be incarcerated again." Roy: This is just a bump in the road. Any minute, Durkon will cast that Sending spell to contact us. Belkar: How does the Bearded Wonder contacting you help us tell him where we are? Roy: The spell allows a 25-word response. I'll be able to tell him what happened. Durkon: Sending! Durkon: Where be ye? Tha barkeep said ye were seized fer na havin' proper papers, so I got mine. Durkon: (sending) Did ye find Haley, Elan, or V? Roy: Durkon! The prefects are holding Belkar and me in a courthouse eight blocks west, five blocks south of the inn. Roy: Come and break us out. Belkar: Hey, are you talking to Durkon now? Tell him to bring Mr. Scruffy. Roy: The bad news here is that Sending has a ten-minute casting time, so we have to wait until then before he can respond. Belkar: Eh, just do what I do and pretend that ten minutes pass between each panel. Durkon: Sending! Roy: Hey, that worked pretty well... Durkon: Roy, tha prefects an' courts be tha law 'ere. 'Twould be inappropriate fer me ta use physical force ta free ye both from legal detention. Roy: I am not arguing the legalities with you through a Sending! We'll return and serve a week in jail AFTER we're done saving the world. Belkar: Will that be before or after my year at Azure City? Belkar: I should really get a pocket calendar for this stuff. Durkon: Sending! Durkon: I'm sorry, Roy, but I cannae do tha. Technically, ye WERE breakin' tha law. I'm sure I can find legitimate ways ta get ye released. Roy: Fine, forget us for now. Get Haley. Bounty hunters brought her to the palace. Roy: I just hope you prepared enough Sending spells to contact her. Durkon: Sending! Durkon: Of course. I prepar'd FOUR Sendin' spells today, so I should still be havin' one left ta... Durkon shows up at Roy and Belkar again. Durkon: ... Durkon: So, ye say they're at tha palace, then? Roy: *Sigh* Belkar: I don't know what just happened, but I feel a sudden urge to help you come up with 25 synonyms for "buffoon". D&D Context * Sending is a 4th level spell, and allows short communication across arbitrary distances, even to other planes of existence. There is a 25 word limit for the message and the recipient may give up to a 25 word response. This is the second strip to make fun of the "25 word or less message" for sending. The first time was #337, Brief and to the Point. Trivia * In panel 7 Belkar refers to the year in prison he still owes to Azure City after his sentencing in #420. It's not clear that with the fall of the Azurite government and the founding of Gobbotopia that that sentence is still valid. External Links * 733}} View the comic * 159191}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Sending Category:Durkon Befriends Malack Category:Roy and Belkar Become Gladiators